


Be Mine Because I'm Already Yours

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Stiles, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh... my... god..." Stiles grabbed the package out of Derek's hands quickly, pulling it in and holding it close to his chest.  "Is this seriously a heart shaped box of chocolates?" He looked down at the red heart and bit his lower lip.  "You got me a heart shaped box of chocolates for Valentine's Day!" When he glanced back up he saw that Derek's blush has spread from his ears down his neck. "You hate Valentine's Day."</p><p>"But you don't." Derek crossed his arms, paper bag rustling in his grasp.</p><p>"You think it's a petty marketing ploy designed to get people fat off of endorphin laden food and make others miserable because they're alone." Stiles looked back down at the box, his mouth hanging open.</p><p>Derek moved forward, reaching out to force Stiles' gaze back to his.  "But you  don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine Because I'm Already Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veritas_st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/gifts).



> The amazing and beautiful [Verity](http://veritasst.tumblr.com/), whom I love and adore, happens to have a birthday the day after Valentine's. Consider this two birds, one stone.
> 
> Gooey fluff with a seriously porny middle.

Stiles was coming out of the bedroom when the door to the apartment opened.  He leaned against the doorway and watched as Derek came through, pushing the door closed behind him with his foot as he brushed a few stray flakes of snow out of his hair.  "Hey, stranger!" he called out as Derek juggled getting his jacket off with the bag in his hands.

"I know," the older man grumbled.  "I hate the early shifts."  He finally managed to get the jacket off and tossed over the back of the couch, never setting down the paper bag he had clenched in his fist.  Stiles just hummed in a agreement and finally moved forward, stopping at the other end of the couch.

"I had an essay to work on anyway."  They both knew he was hedging over the fact that waking up alone was his least favorite thing and had been for nearly three years now.  "But what I actually care about... is what's in that bag and why your ears are so red."

Derek pulled a face and moved closer.  "It's cold out," he lied.  Stiles rolled his eyes and reached for the dark haired man, tugging him forward by the front of his henley.  He slid his hands down slow, eyes locked on Derek's as his fingers brushed along the man's muscled torso.  They were nearly at the bottom when he switched courses quickly, making a grab for the bag.  Derek just stepped back at the last second, huffing out a laugh as Stiles pouted at him.  "Fine," he said eventually, reaching into the bag and pulling out it's contents, "but if you say one thing..."

"Oh... my... god..." Stiles grabbed the package out of Derek's hands quickly, pulling it in and holding it close to his chest.  "Is this seriously a heart shaped box of chocolates?" He looked down at the red heart and bit his lower lip.  "You got me a heart shaped box of chocolates for Valentine's Day!" When he glanced back up he saw that Derek's blush has spread from his ears down his neck. "You  _hate_ Valentine's Day."

"But you don't." Derek crossed his arms, paper bag rustling in his grasp.

"You think it's a petty marketing ploy designed to get people fat off of endorphin laden food and make others miserable because they're alone." Stiles looked back down at the box, his mouth hanging open.

Derek moved forward, reaching out to force Stiles' gaze back to his.  "But  _you_ don't."  Stiles let out a small noise as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Derek's smiling lips, the box of chocolates clutched between them.  He realized after a moment that the bag was also still between them, Derek's grip as tight as ever.

"What else is in there?" he asked as he pulled back.  Derek took a deep breath and held the bag open for Stiles to reach inside.  He pulled out a small wooden box and suddenly chocolate was the last thing on his mind.  "This..." The younger man paused, swallowing as he glanced up at Derek and met an expectant expression.  He looked back at the boxes in his hands and quickly tossed the chocolates onto the couch, all of his attention on the smaller one.  It opened smoothly, revealing dark velvet and two shiny silver rings.  They were simple, a small triskele on each with a chip of diamond at it's center.  "These are..."

"They're tungsten," Derek said slowly, "And I totally guessed on your size so it might not be even close to fitting..."

Stiles waved a hand at him, shushing him as he ran a single fingertip along the arch of the smaller ring.  "These are wedding bands."  He looked at Derek quickly, mouth agape.  The other man simply nodded, eyes tracking all over Stiles' face.  "You want... we..."

Derek smiled widely as Stiles continued stuttering.  "Yea," he nodded, "I want us."

"First chocolates and now a marriage proposal." Stiles took a deep breath and blinked a few times before matching Derek's grin.  "What's next?  Champagne and strawberries?"  Derek simply scoffed at him, tugging him forward by the waistband of his lounge pants.  "I mean if we're going for Valentine's cliches then that's right up there."

"If you make me get down on one knee I  _will_ hurt you."  Derek wrapped his arms loosely around Stiles' waist and looked at him expectantly.  When the other man didn't say anything for several long moments he started to pull back slightly, grin slipping away.  "If you don't..."

Stiles slapped a hand over Derek's mouth.  "Don't you dare. No takesy backsies." Derek rolled his eyes over Stiles' hand and the younger man laughed as he pulled it away, reaching instead to pull both rings out.  He slid the smaller onto his own hand before grabbing for Derek's and sliding the larger onto his. "You're stuck with me now."

"Oh darn," Derek deadpanned as he stared down at where Stiles' hand was still holding his own.  The brunet stuck his tongue out in response and Derek quickly ducked forward, catching it lightly between his teeth before pressing his lips against Stiles in a completely filthy manner.  Stiles moaned into his mouth, shifting to toss the small box aside before wrapping his arms around Derek to pull him in as close as possible.

They stayed like that for awhile, kissing and licking, clutching hands grabbing at shoulders and hair and asses.  Stiles rutted against Derek's hip as the man moved his mouth to lick and nip along the side of his throat.  "Unh..." he groaned as he pulled back slightly.  "This is... this is totally cool..." His words stuttered along his tongue as Derek leaned in to bite at his collarbone where the v-neck of his borrowed t-shirt had exposed it.  "I'm all for this but I actually got  _you_ a gift even though you totally hate Valentine's Day so..." Derek finally pulled away.  "Don't eyebrow me, mister," Stiles said as he stepped back, keeping one hand locked with Derek's and tugging until he started following him towards the bedroom.  "You're totally gonna dig it."

"Let me guess," Derek said as Stiles turned them around and pushed the man towards the bed, "is it in your pants?"

Stiles pulled a face and forced Derek to sit down, stepping in between his parted thighs.  He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the edge of Derek's mouth.  "It totally is," he said lightly.  Derek snorted and Stiles grinned at him before backing up and swiftly pulling off his shirt.

"I like it when you wear my clothes," Derek said as he followed suit, tossing his shirt aside before going for the button of his jeans.  Stiles just smirked at him, watching him strip for a moment before pushing his own pants to the floor.  His cock was already mostly hard and he saw that Derek's was the same as the man pushed his jeans and underwear down and off in one quick movement.  Derek laid back, arms behind his head and watched Stiles as the younger man moved onto the bed, slipping beside him and leaning in for a long, filthy kiss.

Derek shifted and pulled Stiles in tighter, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck as the other slid up and down his chest and side.  Stiles reached out and wrapped a hand around Derek's cock, tugging it lightly as they moaned into each other's mouths.  His breath hitched as Derek caught his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging nearly to the point of pain before letting go and running his tongue over the mark left behind.  Stiles chased the man's tongue back into his mouth, lapping at it before moving to lick at Derek's chest, his weight shifting so he was straddling one of Derek's thighs as he lathed one of his nipples.  He bit and sucked and ground against Derek's thigh until the other man tangled Stiles' hair between his fingers and gave his head a not so subtle push downwards.  He moved easily, pressing kissed down the center line of Derek's abs until he reached the head of his cock.

He ran his tongue along the slit of Derek's cock, shuddering as the man groaned loudly and tightened his grip on Stiles hair.  "Yea," Derek moaned, "just like that."  He relaxed his hold slightly as Stiles continued licking at the head, swirling his tongue around it before trailing it down to his balls and back up again.  "Fuck."  Derek held his cock up like an offering as Stiles licked back up it, tugging at Stiles' hair slightly once he reached the top again.  "Open you mouth," he said softly, guiding his cock in slightly as Stiles complied.  Stiles allowed himself to be moved, moaning around Derek's cock as the man moved it in and out of his mouth, his tongue circling the head each time he pulled out.  "Just like that," Derek sighed.  "Just..." he cut off with a deep moan as Stiles sucked a bit harder, his hips hitching higher to force his cock deeper as one of his hands moved to cradle Stiles' jaw to feel the way it worked around his cock.

"God you're fucking perfect." Derek humped into Stiles' mouth as the younger man reached one hand down to give his own cock a few quick tugs to relieve a bit of pressure.  Stiles kept working Derek's cock until the man tugged him away, muttering a quick "come here".  Derek maneuvered Stiles beside him and leaned over to quickly take Stiles' entire length into his mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Stiles nearly shouted, fisting his hands in Derek's hair.  The older man hummed around his length, the hand that wasn't supporting his own weight reaching up to cradle Stiles' balls, rolling them back and forth.  Stiles whined in the back of his throat as Derek tugged at them before trailing his fingers past them, moving towards his ass.  The other man pulled back suddenly, eyes flying up to Stiles' face as his fingers traced along the edge of the plug Stiles' had fitted into his ass shortly before Derek got home.  "Happy Valentine's D... fuck!" He arched off the bed as Derek moved the plug around, pulling it out slightly before pushing it all the way back in.

"I thought we said no gifts," Derek growled as he continued to play with the plug.  He leaned down and ran his tongue along the rim of Stiles' ass where it was stretched around the silicone toy.

Stiles nodded breathlessly.  "Totally not a gift for you," he forced out.  Derek looked back up at him with a cocked eyebrow and dirty grin.  "I wanted to ride your cock as soon as you got home and you distracted me."

Derek moved quickly, laying out on top of Stiles and leaning in to whisper against his swollen lips.  "Then ride me."  He rolled off and Stiles moved with him, straddling him quickly.  Derek sat up with Stiles in his lap, sucking at his nipples as he pulled the plug out.  Stiles moaned loudly as Derek wrapped his arms around him, shifting his hips down to feel the man's cock against his ready ass.  Derek layed back down and pulled Stiles with him, kissing him soundly as he reached down to spread the other man's cheeks, holding him open as Stiles grabbed Derek's cock and guided it towards his opening.

"Come on," Derek urged as Stiles slowly took in his length, both of them moaning at the tightness of it.  Stiles moved slowly, hitching his hips slightly as he took more and more.  They'd learned early in the relationship how much they both loved the feeling of Derek's cock forcing Stiles' ass to open up, always stretching as minimally as possible to embrace the burn without causing real pain.  "That's it," Derek encouraged him.  "That's it.  Open yourself up around me." He held Stiles' hips tightly as the man worked his way down on the cock.  "Sit on my cock.  Come on, Stiles, you can do it."  

Stiles let out a shout as he finally bottomed out, Derek's hands rubbing along his back as he pulled him in for another deep kiss. "Oh fuck," Stiles moaned against Derek's mouth.  He sucked on his tongue a moment longer before sitting up and moving his hips in quick circles.  "Fuck, Derek."  The other man planted his feet on the bed and fucked up into Stiles as he rode him, they're movements quick and practiced.  Stiles whimpered as Derek gripped his ass, encouraging each little movement.

"Slow down," Derek said softly after Stiles had been frantically riding his cock for several minutes.  "Nice and slow."  He slid his hands up Stiles' spine, pulling the man forward as he struggled to comply, working his ass more slowly as he leaned to to press filthy kisses along Derek's mouth and jaw.  "Let me feel you," Derek moaned as Stiles ground down against him.  The younger man clutched at Derek's arms as he clenched up tight around his cock, moving so slow it was like sweet torture.  Derek moved his hands up and down Stiles' back, trailing his nails along with spine before clutching at his ass.

Derek forced Stiles to look at him, fucking up into him hard and fast again.  "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Stiles could only moan out his agreement.  "All fucking day... that plug in you... just waiting for my cock."

"Fuck yes."  Stiles reached for his own cock only to have Derek pull his hands away.

"Not yet," Derek said.  "I want you on your back."  Stiles whined a bit but moved none the less, flopping down beside Derek.  The other man moved over top of him, quickly guiding his cock back into Stiles' waiting ass.  

The younger man moaned loudly as Derek quickly started fucking into him hard and fast. "Oh fuck me," he forced out, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist.  "Give it to me.  Please... Derek..." The other man complied, slamming into Stiles.  Derek grabbed his wrists when he went to reach for his cock, forcing his arms up and over his head.  "Please," Stiles whined.  "I need... I'm gonna come."

"On my cock," Derek said gruffly.  He tightened his hold on Stiles' wrists and moved at an even rougher pace, his thrust getting shorter and more erratic.  "Just on my cock."  Stiles whined and tossed his head back, baring his throat to Derek as the man forced his orgasm out of him one stroke at a time.  Derek pulled out as soon as Stiles was done, leaning over the slimmer man and stripping his cock until his was coming all over Stiles' chest, adding to the mess.  He dropped down onto Stiles without preamble, kissing him deeply as Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around the other man.

Eventually their kisses slowed, their breathing grew quieter.  Stiles held Derek close for a few more moments before finally giving into the sticky wetness that was cooling between them.  He dropped his hold on the man, starfishing under him in a silent form of protest.  Derek simply rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss to Stiles' nose and pulling away, rolling up off the bed in a quick movement.  Stiles shifted to rest on the pillows while Derek grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom.  He hummed contentedly when the man returned and wiped his stomach clean, the hum turning into a low moan when Derek reached down to wipe his ass as well.

Derek tossed the cloth away and dropped down beside Stiles, curling against him and resting his head next to Stiles' on the pillow.  Stiles reached up to run his fingers along the hand that Derek had resting on his chest, focusing on the metal band around his ring finger.  "You know," he hedged as he twisted the ring back and forth on Derek's finger, "You never did actually get around to the asking part of this deal."  Derek moved to lean over Stiles, eyes so fond the younger man felt something settle around his heart.

"I love you," he said simply.  "I want you to be mine... because I'm already yours."

Stiles swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.  "I've been yours for a long time," he replied softly.  "And I have no intention of letting you go."

Derek's smile was so warm Stiles was sure the chocolates in the other room were melting.

 


End file.
